meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 033g
12:06:15 AM Kali: Aziz heads to Storage Room B with the walking distillery behind him. 12:06:54 AM | Edited 12:07:03 AM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari makes an appraisal of the contents upon arrival, taking careful notes in his book as he goes 12:09:14 AM Kali: I'm honestly not sure what's in there. Canto? 12:11:35 AM Iskandar: So far, mostly basic supplies --clothes, mostly, for new arrivals. Stuff like bolts of cloth and thread. Parchment and ink and the like. 12:12:02 AM Aziz al-Awlari: Any metals? Ingots? 12:12:14 AM | Edited 12:12:16 AM Aziz al-Awlari: Or things made of metal that I could melt down? 12:12:43 AM Iskandar: No, not as such. 12:13:36 AM Aziz al-Awlari: Hey Tarak, have you been here long enough to get your bearings on the rooms of this ship? 12:13:46 AM Kali: Tarak: Yeah. ... sometimes. 12:13:58 AM Kali: Tarak: Pretty okay when I'm about... half sober. 12:14:18 AM Aziz al-Awlari: All I have is a basic question. Does Storage Room A have anything made of metal in it? 12:17:18 AM Iskandar: ((There are practice and non-practice weapons in the Training Room. Dulled blades and stuff.)) 12:17:42 AM Kali: Tarak: ... not too sure. But there's stuff in the training room. 12:18:29 AM Aziz al-Awlari: ...right, where we killed the thing. Let's go there. I need some steel. 12:18:50 AM | Edited 12:18:57 AM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari makes his way through the hallways to the training room and gathers a few axes 12:19:30 AM Kali: Tarak: What for? 12:19:52 AM Aziz al-Awlari: To melt down into a disk for a component I plan to build. 12:20:14 AM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari turns to Tarak, deciding to put the Grandma Test to good use 12:20:24 AM Kali: Tarak: All right. 12:20:26 AM Aziz al-Awlari: ...have you ever been an adventurer, Tarak? Or seen one? 12:20:51 AM Kali: Tarak: ... heh. That's a funny question, kid. Why? 12:21:40 AM Aziz al-Awlari: Where I come from, outside of noblemen and the clergy, the people who spend the most money at shops like... like the one I almost had, are adventurers. And do you know what they always buy? 12:22:37 AM Kali: Tarak: Ham sandwiches. 12:22:54 AM Aziz al-Awlari: Defensive items. Guards, wards, abjurations, enchantments, you name it, they wanted a charm against it. Evil? Good? Fire? Cold? Zombies? They wanted a piece of defensive gear that told it to go away. 12:23:37 AM Aziz al-Awlari: What I learned, just before I got whisked away to fuckin' nowhere, is that there are ways to make the same defensive gear... but for things, not for people. 12:23:41 AM Kali: Tarak: ... really? I'da put beer over all that. 12:24:34 AM Aziz al-Awlari: So my little pet project, to show Nation that I'm not just another useless leech, is to make a small proof-of-concept for him of one of those. 12:25:23 AM Aziz al-Awlari: And considering our last conversation was about "electrical immunity," I decided I'd make him something that conveys a bit of that. 12:25:24 AM Kali: Tarak: Beer? 12:25:33 AM Kali: Tarak: Oh. 12:25:37 AM Kali: Tarak: Shame. 12:25:42 AM Kali: He takes a swig from his flask. 12:26:03 AM Aziz al-Awlari: ...I agree. A shame. 12:26:27 AM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari goes back to gathering any weaponry or armor with big, dense chunks of steel in it. 12:26:39 AM Aziz al-Awlari: ...Nation, can you hear me? 12:27:08 AM Iskandar: Nation: Yes? 12:27:19 AM Aziz al-Awlari: Do you have a forge on the premises? 12:27:33 AM Aziz al-Awlari: I'm going to need it for a few hours, maybe a day or two. 12:28:03 AM Iskandar: Nation: No. But I've been working on generating a workshop. Should be ready in a few days. 12:28:17 AM Aziz al-Awlari: Anything I can do to lend a hand? 12:30:57 AM | Edited 12:31:58 AM Iskandar: Nation: Can you manipulate swarmfoam with a working phlogistonic pressure of .567 negs without collapsing into a cloud of impossipoints? 12:32:27 AM Aziz al-Awlari: With a proper interface, maybe. By myself, probably not immediately. 12:32:53 AM Iskandar: Nation: You'll just have to be patient and let me generate the room on my own, then. 12:33:58 AM Kali: Tarak: Wow, I almost understand this conversation. 'cept not. 12:33:59 AM | Edited 12:35:06 AM Aziz al-Awlari: It's not impatience, I... no, you know what, it is impatience. I want to do something. Something more useful than sitting in a corner and being told to wait patiently while the big kids figure out why we're all going to die and you work yourself down to your component pieces all by yourself. 12:35:51 AM Kali: Tarak: Learn the kazoo, kid. 12:35:54 AM Kali: Tarak claps Aziz on the back. 12:36:05 AM Kali: ... it has the force of a small burette. 12:36:36 AM Aziz al-Awlari: Is that really so much to ask? Really? You're designed to be crewed by a crew, and they can't all have been supergod braingeniuses. There must be some sort of menial fuckwad task that even a knuckle-dragging ape like myself can do. Is there a latrine I can scrub? Ditches that need digging? Can I go alphabetize the positive energy dispensers? 12:37:34 AM Aziz al-Awlari: Calibrate a water nozzle? Make doilies for the engine controls? There must be something that needs doing! 12:37:51 AM Kali: Tarak: How about a ring for our incubus friend? 12:38:07 AM Kali: Tarak: Or a fertility potion. 12:38:12 AM Kali: Tarak: ... or a still. 12:39:16 AM Aziz al-Awlari: I'm not marrying your incubus to anything, let alone a beer distillery. 12:40:02 AM Kali: Tarak: ... he doesn't need to get married, he needs to stop fuckin' eatin' my apprentice. 12:40:47 AM Aziz al-Awlari: ...and how will a ring help that? 12:41:10 AM Kali: Tarak: Magic ones. Ring of... Sustenance, right? 12:41:54 AM Aziz al-Awlari: I can't do rings yet, that much magic in that small a space is a little beyond my ken. But I could do it in something larger. 12:42:08 AM Aziz al-Awlari: Like an amulet, or a pair of bracers. 12:44:16 AM Aziz al-Awlari: ...hell, I have the parts to do that on my person right now. I don't even need a forge. 12:44:19 AM Kali: Tarak: ... sure, whatever'd work. Otherwise I'm pretty sure we're gonna have to kill 'im. 12:44:29 AM Aziz al-Awlari: It's just jewelry. I have a jeweler's kit in my pack. 12:44:38 AM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari offers a cord of axes to Tarak 12:44:47 AM Aziz al-Awlari: ...carry these, I'll get designing as we walk. 12:44:56 AM Kali: He takes them, staring at it. "... like... axechucks?" 12:45:03 AM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari makes his way back to the library, significantly less dejected 12:45:17 AM Aziz al-Awlari: ...sure. Exactly like axechucks. 12:46:51 AM Kali: Tarak: Doesn't seem like a real good idea. 12:47:07 AM Kali: He swings an axe experimentally from the rope. 12:48:35 AM Kali: ((Swap to the other room.))